headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines
and serves as a supplement to the (Friggin' Annoying Questions).}} Allowable Content What's allowed? So long as it relates in some way to the horror genre, there's a place for it here at . This includes films, television programs/episodes, novels, comic books, video games, soundtracks, role playing games, characters, locations... you name it! Restrictions apply only when it comes to quality of content. If there is not a lot to say about "Bum in the alley #2" from Halloween, then there is little reason for an article to be made about him. When creating pages for actors, production crew members, authors and illustrators, only include information that relates to the horror genre. We do not want extensive sections listing every film on an actor's résumé. What's not allowed? Obviously, we discourage the creation of articles that do not relate to the horror genre in any way. Sorry. No Kermit the Frog pages. No Hello Kitty pages. No Back Street Boys pages. We allow some articles from alternate media, but this does not mean that we necessarily allow articles for items that may directly relate to that. For example: In Marvel Comics, the Frankenstein Monster once fought up against the X-Men. We do allow pages for Marvel's Frankenstein Monster, but not for the X-Men. The same also goes for certain Batman-related materials. We allow pages for say the Joker or Arkham Asylum as they can be construed as being horrific or "scary" to some degree, but we do not allow pages for Batman or his supporting cast. Some material may also be considered offensive or too extreme for an all-ages encyclopedia database. We advise discretion and editors are encouraged to keep this in mind when editing articles. See also the section dealing with mature content. Infoboxes All articles should be made using one of the available infobox templates. * Infobox: A customizable template ideal for articles where other templates do not apply. * Album: Used in articles about soundtracks or horror-themed albums. * Novel: Used in articles about novels, novelizations or reference books. * Crew: Used in articles pertaining to directors, writers, producers or any other person responsible for the creation of a product. * Character: Used in articles pertaining to characters from film, TV or other media. * Location: Used in articles pertaining to locations, both real and fictional. All locations should use this template regardless of category type. * Episode: Used in articles pertaining to an episode of a television series. * Film: Used in articles pertaining to movies, telemovies and short films. * Volume Used in articles pertaining to comic book titles. * Issue: Used in articles pertaining to comic book issues. Wikipedia DO NOT COPY ENTIRE ARTICLES FROM WIKIPEDIA Wikipedia is a tremendous resource and I encourage anyone to take advantage of it, but I cannot emphasize enough the importance of not blindly copying articles from Wikipedia or from other Wikis for that matter. Other Wikis allow the practice, but this one does not. You may reference articles from Wikipedia and copy short passages (no more than one or two small paragraphs for the sake of context), but do not copy entire articles. There are several reasons for this. # It's lazy: Part of the fun is in the creation as Doc Frankenstein might say. Why would anyone bother to come to this Wiki when they can just go to Wikipedia for the exact same information? A wiki filled with copied articles gives one the impression that we are not truly dedicated to the craft. Would Freddy Krueger be where he is today if he just did the same old thing as everybody else? #'Credit': It's unfair to ride on the coat tails of somebody else's work without giving the authors due credit. # Unreliable Sources: It may sound odd, but even Wikipedia is not perfect. With zillions of articles, it's next to impossible to determine exactly where the information is coming from. Some Wikipedia articles have been plagiarized from other websites and these violations are not always noticed right away. Through no fault of your own, by swiping information from Wikipedia, you may in fact be violating somebody else's intellectual copyright. Better to be safe than sorry. # We can do better: As a site that specializes in the horror genre, it is the project's goal to be better than Wikipedia, at least so far as it relates to all things horror. Wikipedia also has restrictions on certain elements and a strict manual of style, which differs from what we are attempting to create in our own little laboratory over here. Remember...we are the Frankenstein. They're just Frankenberry. If you see an article containing more than three paragraphs of content copied from Wikipedia, please insert the template at the bottom of the page. This will categorize the article under Wikipedia Content allowing other editors to know which articles need to be improved. Exceptions to the rule: An exception to this rule is if you are the primary author of the material retrieved from Wikipedia or another Wiki. Again, this only applies if you are the primary author, not necessarily the one who created the article. In such cases, please place the template on an article's discussion page with a link to the original source in the message line so that others can verify the validity of your work. Mature Content Some articles may contain content that is unsuitable for all visitors. Such content may include profanity or images of a graphic and/or violent nature. When editing an article, type either at the top of the page or below the appropriate section header. * Nudity: Although nudity is often found in horror-related media, it is not condusive to the integrity of this wiki. There should never be a reason why nude imagery would appear on any page. Nudity, as defined by , consists of exposed female breasts, male and female genitalia and the buttocks. Images of partially clothed men and women are acceptable, but use discretion. When in doubt... leave it out! * Profanity: Profanity should only be used when quoting a character from a film, program, comic or magazine. It should never be used in general narrative or on discussion pages. The one exception to this is in the case where a person, place or item is identified by a proper name which could be construed as profane. Examples of this would be the character of Chet Pussy from From Dusk Till Dawn or the Red Hot Pussy Liquors liquor store from House of 1000 Corpses. * Graphic images: Well... this is a Horror wiki after all. Go nuts! (Within the rules of Wikia naturally) Cast & Crew pages Going forward you are going to see a lot of changes happening as it relates to cast and crew member pages. In terms of existing articles, the preferred infobox template to be used for all pages relating to actors, directors, writers and so forth is the template. Do NOT use the Infobox Actor, Infobox Crew or Infobox crew2 templates. These are slowly being depricated and will eventually be deleted. You will notice that there are two types of links as it relates to cast and crew. The most obvious of which will take you to a page detailing the filmography of said crew member. The other is a redirect that will take you to an alphabetized list on the Crew lists or Actor lists pages. Both forms are acceptable. The reason for the creation of the redirect pages is a simple one. This database is getting really bogged down with zillions of pages about actors and directors, and quite simply, that is not what this site is really meant to be about. If an editor wishes to contribute information about a cast member, they can do so from the redirect page. This is not to say that they cannot create a full page for the person though. If such a page is warranted, click on the existing "redirected from" link, which can be found on the top left-hand side of the page just beneath the article name and get to work. Category:Administration